Lucky Strike
by Lili-Pixie
Summary: Il sombre petit à petit. Elle, elle est déjà au fond du gouffre. UA
1. Chapter 1

**PDV HG**

La guerre, bien qu'horrible et meurtrière est quelque chose qui nous est inconnue, nous, les spectateurs qui n'en connaissent que ce dont les écrans nous montrent. Tous ces hommes, combattants, morts ou blessés montrés comme des héros, infaillibles à la douleur et défiant la mort pour le bien de leur patrie. Mensonges. Que des mensonges. Elle était là, au milieu de ces combats acharnés, de ces sifflements incessants fruits des tirs de mitraillettes et de bombes. Au milieu de ses amis s'effondrant les uns après les autres.

Sa psychologue, Parvati Patil, lui dit sans cesse qu'elle doit se pardonner d'avoir survécu. Mais elle ne le peut. Elle ne comprend pas, pourquoi elle ? Revenir du champ de bataille a des conséquences, les insomnies lors des bonnes nuits, les cauchemars atroces et douloureux lors de ces trop peu nombreuses nuits de sommeil. Mais la culpabilité, cette culpabilité d'avoir survécut tandis que d'autres mourraient à côté d'elle, lui bouffait les entrailles de l'intérieur et lui donnait envie de mourir.

Les antidépresseurs, c'est bien. C'est bien un temps, puis ça devient inutile. Et vient l'alcool, doux réconfort dans son monde de solitude. Elle sombre toujours plus profondément dans les méandres de sa vie.

\- "Mon nom est Hermione Granger et je suis ici car je souffre d'un choc post-traumatique suite à mon retour d'Afghanistan."

\- "Bonjour Hermione."

\- "Il y a deux ans, j'ai terminé mon internat comme médecin avec dans la tête l'envie de partir exercer dans des pays défavorisés. Malheureusement la vie ne semble pas toujours vouloir aller dans notre sens et après la mort de mon père, pilote dans l'armée de l'air, et mort en service, j'ai décidé de me lancer comme médecin dans l'armée. J'ai servi deux ans et suite à une blessure accompagnée d'un trauma crânien j'ai été mise à l'arrêt. Je parle peu de la vie là-bas et je ne ressens pas le besoins d'en parler. Je ne suis ici que pour prouver à ma psychologue que je suis apte à reprendre le travail comme médecin. _Elle marque un temps de pause dans son récit_. Merci."

\- "Très bien, merci Hermione, maintenant…"

La séance continue, mais Hermione ne prend pas la peine d'écouter les récits de tous ces gens meurtris. Venir à ces séances, c'est comme mettre les pieds de son plein gré en enfer, et l'enfer ça craint. Vraiment, quel est l'homme assez masochiste pour vouloir s'infliger toutes ces souffrances contées lors de ces séances ? Patil, optimiste qu'elle est, s'emploie à lui prouver le contraire et, elle, elle ne lui dira jamais que depuis la toute première séance, l'ancienne combattante avait développé bon nombre de tactiques afin de ne plus avoir à écouter ces gens se plaindre. Aujourd'hui, elle prétexte une migraine. Plausible, il n'est pas rare pour les gens comme elle d'en souffrir. La jeune femme sort de l'immeuble glauque à souhait et sort de sa poche, ses plus fidèles compagnons, ses lucky strikes. _Première taffe, inspire, expire_. Dehors le ciel est sombre et les premières gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur ses cheveux. _Deuxième taffe, inspire, expire_. Devant elle une femme embarque dans le taxi qui lui était destiné. Tant pis, c'est mieux de marcher, d'être en mouvement_. Encore une, inspire, expire_. Ça aide, être en mouvement, ça garde l'esprit occupé. _Encore une_. Elles la tueront. _Encore une._ Hermione accélère le pas dans l'espoir de se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. _Une autre_. La pluie s'abat à grosses gouttes maintenant et ses efforts se révèlent vains, elle est trempée.

Indifférence.

Dans un geste calculé, elle écrase sa cigarette sur le trottoir. _L'indifférence_. Drôle de sentiment. Sa psychologue la rassure, c'est naturel. Naturel de ne plus rien ressentir. Ni joie, ni peine. Juste de la colère dans son cas, son monde est emplit de colère. Mais la colère ne se fait ressentir que lorsqu'elle songe au passé. Aujourd'hui elle est incapable de profiter des petites choses de la vie. Ses livres, ses amis, sa famille. Même l'écriture. Plus rien, ni même sa passionne parviennent à la faire réagir. L'ancienne Hermione est morte sur le champ de bataille à l'instar de ses plus proches amis. La page blanche ? Quelle absurdité d'avoir peur de ne plus avoir d'inspiration lorsque l'on a vécu dans l'angoisse de nouvelles attaques. Plus de 6 mois qu'Hermione n'écrit plus. Son échappatoire s'étant transformée en prison depuis son retour.

Arrivée devant son petit immeuble de banlieue, elle recherche ses clés sous la pluie battante, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles, se balançant doucement sur la musique. Quand elle passe, enfin, la porte de son chez soit elle est trempée jusqu'aux os.

Ici, c'est calme.

Plus de sons de voitures, de passants. Plus d'odeurs de pollutions, de nourriture. Plus rien.

Ici, c'est calme.

Son taudis est dans un état lamentable entre les cadavres de bouteilles, les mégots de cigarettes et les restes de nourriture. Elle est loin, cette Hermione qui en aurait fait une crise. Elle se débarrasse de son manteau, bien trop léger pour la saison, qu'elle jette négligemment sur son canapé détruit par le temps et passe par son petit salon. C'est cosy comme lieu de vie. Il ne contient qu'une bibliothèque accolée au mur donnant sur la rue, ainsi que son fidèle canapé accompagné d'un vieux coffre en bois jonché de bouteilles. Pas besoin de télévision, elle a vu assez d'horreur pour toute une vie. Les murs d'une couleur jaunâtre, sont tachés et endommagés par les années mais c'est son chez elle et ici,

C'est calme.

L'eau coule, chaude sur sa peau, comme une délivrance à ces longues minutes passées à l'extérieur. Goutte après goutte, elle se détend avant que les hurlements des voisins troublent son bien-être. Un bruit de verre qui se brise, une porte qui claque, un coup dans le mur puis plus rien. Leurs disputes quotidiennes animent l'immeuble le temps d'un court instant et puis de nouveau le silence. Oppressant. Alors, elle se dirige vers la cuisine, seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain, dans le but d'oublier sa solitude.

Première gorgée, le liquide brûle sa gorge et l'oblige à tousser. Deuxième gorgée, elle allume ses enceintes et les premières notes de Think Twice résonnent. Troisième, la brûlure s'estompe et avec elle, ses démons. Elle dance, se libère, vit et les verres s'enchainent, son esprit s'emplissant d'un brouillard apaisant.

Elle sombre, encore et toujours.

**PDV DM**

La musique emplit le bar d'une douce mélodie. Il se déplace vers sa proie, confiant et sûr de lui. Il l'a vu l'observer toute la soirée. Son verre de whisky à la main, il s'apprête à l'aborder, cette jolie blonde aux yeux verts. Belle. Certes, pas autant que sa dernière conquête mais il s'en contentera pour ce soir.

La lumière vacille soudain, il se stoppe dans sa traversé du bar. Sa vision se rétablit, pourtant à peine son mouvement amorcé, une migraine l'oblige à battre en retraite vers les toilettes des hommes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine passe de l'eau sur son visage et se regarde dans la glace. Il est beau. C'est une constatation, un fait. Pas seulement grâce à ses traits aquilins, il est beau parce qu'il est sûr de lui, de ce qu'il dégage. Il sait qu'il est meilleur que les autres. La vie lui a tout donné. Richesse, beauté, intelligence, patrimoine, tant de chose que la vie lui a fournie sans rien lui demandé en retour et qui le discerne de la populace.

Il se redresse, un vertige le prend. Abus probable d'alcool. _Sors ton téléphone, appel ton chauffeur, rentre_. Sa conscience prend le relais et il ne peut que se plier à ses exigences. Il se dirige péniblement vers la sortie du bar, son chauffeur l'attend, fumant une cigarette sur le parking du bar. Il entre dans sa limousine et ferme les yeux. Elles sont trop fréquentes. Trop intenses. Il sort ses cigarettes. Mauvaise idée, à peine la première taffe entamée, la nausée l'assaille et il ouvre la fenêtre dans une vaine tentative de conserver le contenu de son estomac. Le courant d'air frais qui s'engouffre dans le véhicule, lui permet enfin de respirer. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement. _Inspire, expire_. La nausée persiste, comme encrée. _Inspire, expire_. L'alcool c'est fini. _Inspire, expire_. Mais encore une gorgée, juste pour la faire passer. _Inspire, expire_. Peine perdue, il rend tripes et boyaux sur le sol de la limousine. Lorsque la voiture arrive enfin devant le manoir familial, il se hisse hors d'elle, trainant son corps douloureux vers la bâtisse. _Sonne_. La nouvelle domestique, il ne prend plus la peine d'apprendre leurs noms, lui ouvre la porte les yeux plissés de sommeil. Trois heures du matin, tant pis pour elle. Nouveau vertige.

Il sombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre de Lucky Strike.**

**Pour 103 vues en deux jours, j'espérais plus qu'une seule review, au point que je me demande maintenant si mon style d'écriture vous laisse de marbre. Lâchez-vous, n'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et vous intrigue et je compte poster environs toutes les deux semaines, ce qui me semble être un rythme d'écriture abordable **

**Ensuite, merci a angel-21 pour ta review qui m'a énormément touchée et qui a l'honneur d'être la première sur Lucky Strike, j'espère tout particulièrement que ce chapitre t'aura plus et j'attends ton avis !**

**Enjoy !**

**PDV DM**

L'attente. Interminable et haletante.

Le jeune homme entre dans la pièce. Ses pupilles se rétractent et sa vue se brouille sous la lumière intense dégagée par la lampe.

« Allongez-vous »

Il obéit et s'allonge sur la table désigné par l'homme qui lui pose un casque sur les oreilles.

« Evitez tout mouvement. Au moindre problème, pressez la poire d'appel. Êtes-vous claustrophobe ? »

« Non. » Il répond, sa voix froide et distante. Toujours sauvegarder les apparences. La vérité ? Il a peur. Ses mains tremblent, son cœur se compresse. Il a peur. D'une peur incontrôlable et angoissante.

Le casque n'empêche pas ce bruit assourdissant d'agresser ses oreilles. Il ferme les yeux. _Respire_. Les palpitations de son cœur s'accélèrent. _Respire profondément_. Il a chaud. _Respire._ Ses membres s'engourdissent et ses yeux cherchent une échappatoire à cette torture. _Respire bordel_ ! Il faut qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il s'en aille. _Doucement, reprend toi, respire._ _Sauvegarde les apparences, tu sais qu'ils te regardent_. Le bruit se fait moins assourdissant, il diminue jusqu'à disparaitre. Il se rhabille à la hâte, pressé de rentrer chez lui. L'homme sort à toute vitesse et longe ces couloirs blancs et froids. Définitivement pas sa journée. Ou sa semaine, au choix. Au coin d'une allée, il percute de plein fouet une jeune femme en veste kaki, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête il n'a le temps d'apercevoir d'elle que sa masse de cheveux broussailleuse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la section psychiatrique.

« Imbécile. » Si son père aurait été présent il l'aurait rabroué d'user d'un tel vocabulaire en public. Mais il n'est pas là. Il ne l'a jamais été. Son fils ne lui est utile que lorsqu'il faut parler business. Un Malfoy ne fait pas dans les sentiments, jamais. Il continue son chemin, pestant contre le manque d'éducation des classes inférieures. Enfin sortit de cet endroit infâme, il est accueilli par une horde de journaliste.

Ô joie.

A-t-il déjà mentionné son manque de chance cette semaine ?

**PDV HG**

Abruti.

Abruti de blond. Abruti de blond responsable de son retard. Parvati accueille la jeune femme un sourire aux lèvres. Eurk. Son débordement de gentillesse à son égard l'écœure. Assise dans son bureau, elle lui parle. Elle, elle l'écoute distraitement, son attention se portant sur les murs d'un gris pâle se trouvant derrière elle. Son bureau est sobre, propre, ordonné. Tant de mots qui auraient pu la caractériser autrefois. Fade. Sans aucune nuance. Plutôt triste dans son ensemble si l'on y réfléchi bien. Elle continue de parler puis la fixe.

« Pardon ? » Elle demande, sa voix dénonçant son manque d'intérêt face à ses questions.

« Hermione, il faut y mettre du sien pour qu'une thérapie fonctionne ». Elle la rabroue gentiment. Comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant. Elle la fixe, ses grands yeux ancrés dans les siens. Elle résiste puis baisse le regard, incapable de le soutenir. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait plus sa force de caractère d'antan. Aujourd'hui la moindre des petites choses peut mener son monde au chaos le plus total. Elle garde obstinément le silence, cette thérapie ne mène à rien. On ne peut effacer les évènements passés. Pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point faire bouillir son cerveau dans de l'eau de javel la tente. La séance touche à sa fin et elle n'a toujours rien dit. Patil la regarde, un éclair de pitié traversant ses yeux le temps d'un court instant, avant que son éternel sourire ne reprenne sa place, figé sur ses lèvres.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hemione passe chez Dr.D. Lui et elle ? C'est une longue histoire. Disons, pour faire court, qu'il a de quoi faire son bonheur et elle le sien. La cocaïne, c'est une saloperie. Mais c'est un moyen de relâcher la pression, d'avoir le temps de quelques instants la possibilité d'oublier. Ce sentiment d'euphorie intense, l'impression d'être le roi du monde. Que tout est possible. Elle a besoin de ça. Penser que tout est possible, même pour elle. Même si sa vie n'est plus qu'une longue succession d'heures interminables. Même si elle est vide de tout but, de tout sens. Elle était destinée à la gloire médicale. Elle devait trouver des remèdes révolutionnaires. Devenir une chirurgienne brillante, c'était là son but ultime.

Et aujourd'hui ?

Elle n'est plus qu'une loque humaine détruite par la guerre. Inutile au monde.

Sur le chemin du retour, la pluie bat son plein et la pousse à presser le pas. Son regard s'arrête sur la devanture d'un magasin d'électronique. Ou plutôt sur les images montrées sur la télévision présente dans la devanture. L'Abruti. Cet abruti de blond passe à la télévision. Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ? Renverser mamie au volant de sa toute nouvelle voiture ?

_L'ironie te va mal Hermione. _

Elle s'approche curieuse de savoir ce que les médias lui veulent. A l'écran une femme l'interpelle et l'interroge sur sa présence dans un endroit si inhabituel. La réponse du blond tarde à venir et à peine sa bouche s'ouvre-t-elle qu'une multitude de questions l'obligent à battre en retraite vers son véhicule.

Draco Malfoy.

Héritier de la Malfoy's Inc, entreprise pesant des milliards et s'étendant sur l'ensemble du globe. Le reste ne l'intéresse pas, aucune envie de savoir pourquoi cet imbécile l'a bousculé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. C'est le genre de comportement typique de ce genre de personnage. Arrogant et imbu de lui-même, incapable de prendre en considération les personnes autour d'eux.

Elle s'engouffre dans un taxi, préférant la chaleur du véhicule, aux cordes pleuvant dehors. A peine son pied posé sur le sol miteux de son immeuble, que des éclats de voix se font déjà entendre. Génial. Ce soir, elle aurait droit au remake des feux de l'amour. La brune ne prend pas le temps de s'attarder à écouter leurs disputes, l'envie de profiter de l'eau chaude la submergeant. Elle entre en trombe dans son appartement et se déshabille à la hâte sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle écoute l'eau coulée, ses yeux se perdant dans les couleurs grisâtres du ciel de cet après-midi. Elle coupe l'eau et regarde fasciner des gouttes s'écoulant encore du robinet puis lorsque la dernière tombe, elle immerge son corps dans l'eau brulante qui lui agresse la peau et lui tire une grimace.

Une sonnerie la tire de sa transe et elle entend le répondeur se déclencher.

« Hermione… Répond, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça….Ron était mon ami aussi….Répond, Hermione… »

La voix hachurée d'Harry lui parvient depuis le salon, il l'appelle environs toutes les deux semaines. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il persiste. Elle ne répond jamais de toute façon. Où en est l'utilité ? Il est devenu un parfais étranger depuis leur retour d'Afghanistan.

Elle enfonce sa tête sous l'eau, bien décidée à vider son esprit.


End file.
